


Uncle Owen

by Madam_Sunflower



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton, Jurassic World - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 4th of July, 4th of July Barbecue, A New Member of The Family, Aunt Claire Dearing, Barbecue, Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Divorce, Divorced parents, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Family, Family Barbecue, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff Without A Point, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fourth of July, Friendship/Love, Fun, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, I'm going to go and cuddle with my boyfriend, Just Something Fun, Love, My First Work in This Fandom, New Family, One Shot, Original Male Character Mentioned But Not Shown, Other, Post-Divorce, Random & Short, Random - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Owen Grady, just something happy, just something sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Claire and Owen go over to Karen's house for a family barbecue on the Fourth of July.Owen is nervous because he hasn't seen any of them since the whole mess at the park months earlier.Claire tries to tell him that there's nothing to be worried about but she can't help but find it sweet how much he wants her family to like him though she knows they already do.
Relationships: Claire Dearing & Gray Mitchell, Claire Dearing & Karen Mitchell, Claire Dearing & Owen Grady, Claire Dearing & Zach Mitchell, Claire Dearing/Owen Grady, Gray Mitchell & Karen Mitchell, Gray Mitchell & Owen Grady, Gray Mitchell & Zach Mitchell, Karen Mitchell & Owen Grady, Karen Mitchell & Zach Mitchell, Karen Mitchell (Jurassic Park)/Original Male Character(s), Owen Grady & Zach Mitchell
Kudos: 43





	Uncle Owen

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this idea while watching Jurassic World with my Nanny! She loves Chris Pratt especially the Owen Grady version lol! Though this idea was perfect since to me the Fourth of July has never really meant anything more than spending time with my family and fireworks!
> 
> Every year on the 4th of July my Daddy cooks hamburgers, hotdogs, grilled corn, and much more than after that we all eat Watermelon and Cupcakes while my Daddy lights fireworks we bought.
> 
> I just couldn't pass up this idea when it came to me since I knew that it was perfect for a sort of family fic.
> 
> I also just thought it would be nice to write something sweet and loving since I feel like I've been writing a little to much angst lately. Of course, those stories aren't posted yet but you all know what I mean.
> 
> Remember everyone it's always good to take a break from angst and such like that for something a little happier and positive. Now there's nothing wrong with writing angst whatsoever but it is a good idea to take a break from it to write something fluffy. Now that's just my opinion but remember to stay healthy and do things that make you feel happy!
> 
> I am now going to go and cuddle with my boyfriend so I can go to sleep!
> 
> Sorry for rambling once again!
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

"Owen, It will be alright," Clarie said softly as she moved her hand away from the stirring wheel to carefully hold his hand. She didn't take her eyes off of the road though as she kept her eyes peeled for her sister's house.

"You don't know that," Owen said as he carefully held her hand; his leg slightly bouncing up in down a nervous tick he had, had since he was young.

"I do," Clarie said trying to hide the slight laughter out of her voice. She knew Owen was nervous but she couldn't help but find it slightly funny that the man that trained raptors for a living was scared of a woman three years older than Clarie and her two sons.

"It's not funny, Clarie," Owen said with a slight pout which caused Clarie to finally start to giggling causing Owen to pout even more before turning to look out the window but he still didn't let go of her hand.

"Owen, I don't think it's funny, I promise," Clarie said as she tried to stop her laughter but she knew that Owen didn't believe her. "Come on stop pouting," She said still giggling a little as she kept looking for her sister's home which they had been invited too.

"I'm not pouting," Owen said a blush spreading across as he looked over at Clarie his eyes looking like that of a puppy's.

"Uh-huh, sure," Claire said as she shook her head slightly knowing full well that he was pouting and he had been for the last minute or so.

Claire couldn't blame him for that though at least not fully; she really hadn't meant to laugh at him but it was just sweet that she couldn't help herself and he had been like this for nearly a week now.

It had started last Monday when Clarie had gotten back home she had been going through her and Owen's mail when her sister Karen had called just like she did every day. She, of course, had answered right away and by the sound of her sister's cheery voice, she knew she was excited about something.

Clarie had been right and within minutes of the conversation, Karen asked Clarie if she and Owen would want to come over for a Barbecue that Saturday for the fourth of July. This wasn't the first time that Karen had asked her to come over or to go someplace with her; it also wasn't the first time she had asked Owen to come as well but since Owen had been working odd construction jobs he never really could go.

Clarie knew that her boyfriend might not be able to go since Summer was a busy time for those who work in construction even more so when they took odd jobs.

Upon telling her this Karen completely understood knowing that sometimes things just didn't work out as they were planned. She had simply said that she would like to get to know him and the boys had missed their Uncle Owen which had caused Clarie to blush brightly but she kept that to herself.

As Claire smiled at those words she promised her sister that she would see if it was possible which Karen was happy to hear and Claire could only hope that they would be able to go. The entire incident of Jurassic World had made Clarie much more involved with her family; making sure to call them each day or video chat with them to make sure that they were alright especially Gray and Zach who were apart of the Jurassic World fiasco. She wanted them to know that she and Owen were there if they needed them but Claire also enjoyed knowing that her family was safe from sharp claws and sharp teeth.

After they talked a little more about the barbecue their talk soon changed to the Zach and Gray, then to what they had done that day, to Karen jokingly asking when she was going to get a niece or a nephew, to finally Karen telling her about the man she had been seeing for about two months now. Finally, after at least an hour and a half of talking they two said their "I love yous" before hanging up both promising to talk tomorrow like they usually did.

When she had hung up the phone Clarie soon found herself wondering if Owen was even going to have a day off at any point this Summer she knew he was busy and she didn't want to put any pressure on him just like he had never put pressure on her with her work. That was one of the things she loved about being with Owen they were complete opposites but they still understood one another perfectly.

Claire knew that Owen might not have a day off for a while but when Owen got home that day it appeared luck was on her side.

While cuddling couch with one another after dinner Owen had told her that he had the weekend off and without thinking, Claire had jumped into action. She had told him all about Karen's invite for a barbecue and how she wanted both of them to come over to spend a day with the family. Claire had been rambling in such excitement that she hadn't noticed the sweet and loving gaze that Owen was giving her as she did so.

After her exciting rambling had finished Owen had agreed that it would be a great idea to spend Saturday at the barbecue and then on Sunday they could do something just the two of them.

Claire was ecstatic and after kissing Owen she quickly went to go tell her sister that Owen was free that Saturday to have the barbecue.

Owen had been overjoyed as well, he was so happy that Claire's family wanted to spend time with him even though didn't know him all that well. As the week pulled on though that excitement started to become nervousness until they were where they were now; Owen holding Claire's hand wondering if her family would like him or not.

"Owen, They already love you!" Claire said as she finally spotted her sister's house the bright Summer sun making the yellow bricks of the house even brighter.

"No, they love the guy that saved them from dinosaurs," Owen said which actually made him panic a little more than he already was. He couldn't help but bounce his leg a little faster as Claire began to pull into Karen's driveway. 

"Now that's not true and you know it," Claire said as she finally parked their car and turned her head to face the man she loved so dearly. "Owen, Baby, Trust me they love you," She said as she leaned over and kissed him before reaching up and running her hand over her cheek smiling as he leaned into her touch. "Now come on we're already late as it is," She giggled as she slowly pulled away from the raptor trainer.

"That's not my fault," Owen said rolling his eyes though he knew it had both of their faults since they both couldn't decide on what to wear even though it was nothing more than a casual barbecue with the family.

"Shut up and grab the cupcakes!" Claire said trying to look stern but it wasn't working since she couldn't help but laugh knowing her boyfriend was right.

"Yeah, yeah," Owen called back as he himself started to get out of the car to follow her making sure to close the door before heading to the backseat of the car to grab the blue cupcakes they had bought for the celebration.

As Owen ducked down to grab the cupcakes out of the backseat he heard Claire knocking on the door and after a few seconds he heard the door open.

"Aunt Claire!" The excited voice of Gray yelled before launching himself into his Aunt's torso and hugging her tightly overjoyed to see her once again.

"Hi, Gray!" Claire said back with just as much joy as she hugged her youngest nephew tightly against. "You're always so sweet," She said as Owen lifted head to look at her seeing her smile as she held tightly to Gray.

After a few moments they two parted ways and within a few seconds, Zach who had been behind Gray walked over and wrapped his arms around his Aunt as well. Once Claire wrapped her arms around him they both settled into a relaxed hug Zach having missed his Aunt just as much as his younger brother but being a teenager he was trying to act chill about it.

As Owen watched them hug he barely noticed that he himself had walked around towards the car and was now standing at the beginning of the path that led up to the house.

He didn't get much farther though because as soon as he stepped onto the cobblestone path he was suddenly knocked back by a small bundle of energy knocking into him. Owen's free hand that wasn't holding the store-bought cupcakes instantly went to whatever knocked into him to make sure they didn't fall.

"Uncle Owen!" The excited voice of Gray reached his ears once again causing him to look down to see it, of course, had been Gray that had nearly knocked him to the ground.

For a moment Owen was frozen his eyes wide and he felt like he would honestly cry he never thought that they would call him Uncle in all the times he thought about spending his life with Claire. Here Gray was though gripping to him like a Koloa a big smile on his face as he pressed even closer to Owen.

"Hey, Buddy," Owen finally managed to speak out as he carefully pulled Gray closer to the hug and ruffled his hair with a smile. "Wow, You sure have gotten big, I hardly recognized you!" He joked causing Gray to laugh and give Owen another squeeze before pulling back to look up at the former Raptor trainer.

Before Owen could even fully pull back from Gray's hug he suddenly had another pair of arms around him in another hug which he instantly returned without thinking.

"Hey, Uncle Owen," Zach said happily as he hugged his Aunt's boyfriend tightly before pulling back with a smile.

"Hey, Zach good to see you," Owen said as he reached up and ruffled Zach's hair much like he had Gray's causing the younger boy to laugh while Zach rolled his eyes but smiled. "You're a little taller than the last time I saw you too," He said as he pulled his hand back before putting it on his chin to make a fake thinking face. "I didn't know you could grow much more honestly," He teased smiling brightly as he finally got Zach to let out a little laugh and an even brighter smile.

"We're so happy you're here!" Gray said gaining Owen's attention as he bounced up and down on his feet. "When mom said you and Aunt Claire were coming over we both couldn't wait!" He said as he looked up at Owen with the biggest and brightest smile Owen swore for a moment that he was going to go blind though he didn't think he cared as long as the two boys were happy.

"Yeah we even tried to make a cake," Zach said as he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck a slight blush on his face. "It didn't go over so well," He admitted the blush still bright on his face.

"Which is why neither of you are allowed to use the kitchen until you're fifty!" Karen said making the three men jump slightly in surprise as they turned their heads to see her hugging tightly to her little sister who was hugging back just as tightly. After another moment of the sisterly hug she let go of Claire and by that time Owen and the boys had made their way to the front door where the two had been standing. "Hi, Owen," She said happily as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for another hug.  
  
"Hi, Karen," Owen said as he hugged her back a smile of his own spreading across his face at the warm welcome he was receiving from three of the most important people in Claire's life. "I'm really glad I was able to make it this time," He said once their hug ended. "I'm sorry that I haven't been able to come the last few times," He said wanting Karen to know that he had wanted to but life was just busy right now.

"Oh please don't worry about it," Karen said waving her hands in the air as if trying to erase Owen's apology. "You can't control your work schedule and that's fine," She told him as she reached forward and before long she had both Clarie and Owen in a tight hug holding them close, "What's important is that you two are here and we can have fun!" She said in an overjoyed voice before pulling back and smiling at the two. "Now come on I was just about to put the burgers and hot dogs on before you both showed up," Karen said clasping her hands together before turning around and walking into the house.

"Sure thing," Claire said as she locked Owen's arm with her own as Zach and Gray, headed in the house following their mom. Before Owen could get too far though he was stopped by Claire who was smiling up at him.

"What?" Owen asked with a smile of his own as they both stood at the entrance of the yellow brick house.

"I told you so," Claire said with a smile as she looked up at her boyfriend with her usual "I was right" face.

"Shut up," Owen said as he rolled his eyes laughing a little bit knowing that what she was saying was true. 

Claire didn't stop smiling as she leaned up and kissed the side of his mouth as they walked into the house the air conditioning suddenly sending a chill down their spines as they did so.

As the door closed the sound of Zach asking Owen if he wanted to play basketball with him later and the sound of Gray wanting to show Clair the new dinosaurs fossil he had gotten as a later birthday present filled the air and later that night the sound of laughter could be heard as the five celebrated the Fourth of July together happily.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you wondering Karen and her husband are divorced (I'm sorry I can't remember his name right now lol) the boys staying at their dad's house for about two weeks and then at their mom's house two weeks.
> 
> Owen works construction which you know from the story lol and Claire works for a law office and mostly works from home.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the story and I hope you all have a wonderful day!
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞


End file.
